Talk:Magic
There is something that starled me while I was reading this article. It's came in the end when the writer says that "Meaning that the amount of destruction they cause on the astral side is inversely proportional to the amount of damage they can then deal in the physical world." For example, "Blam Blazer" can damage as well astral bodies and physical one. I may do some mistakes but I want to understand. :I will try to explain this using two examples: :1. Lina casts a Dragon Slave at a random human standing alone on top of a hill. When the human is hit by the beam, the spell "blows up". It deals damage on the astral side first, destroying the human's astral body easily. However, that alone was nothing for a spell of this caliber, so (as no other astral bodies are in range) the spell's remaining destructive power comes through to the physical world, destroying the human's body and probably taking a large chunk of the hill with it. :2. Lina casts an amplified Dragon Slave against Fibrizo at the end of Slayers NEXT. He is hit by the beam, however, his astral body is either so big or he can regenerate so quickly that he looks unharmed, although the spell's full destructive power is trying to eat away his astral form. Since the entire portion of the spell's power is spent on attacking Fibrizo's astral body, there is no explosion in the physical world, Fibrizo seemingly just stands there in the middle of the red beam. :Blam Blazer probably works in a similar way. --Pip25 10:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) 3 Questions about this article : 1- and what about the chaos magic which calls upon the Lord of Nightmare energy ? (that is to say Ragna Blade and Giga Slave) 2- I believed that Mr Kanzaka, in an interview, said that most of white magic spells ofn the slayers' world is in fact some astral shamanistic magic. Why did you create another kind of magic ? 3- There is a spell I don't know where it comes. It is "boost". Does it belong to astral shamanistic magic or does it belong to spectial feature in magic or simply does it belong to no specified kind of magic ? :1. "Chaos magic" is a fan-made term as far as we know. Spells that use the power of LoN are above and do not belong to any of the categories described here. This fact is might worth mentioning in the article, but to reiterate, there is no established categorization in canon for the spells that call upon the Lord of Nightmares. :2. We did not create another kind of magic. White magic, regardless of its actual power source, is treated as a separate kind of magic in Slayers stories. Kanzaka tried retconning the spell categories to solve the problems he introduced with the inclusion of holy magic in that interview, but the problem is that his explanation does not get along too well with the material already available. Regardless, we did mention the connection to astral shamanistic magic in this article. You can also read the white magic article for a more in-depth explanation. :3. Boost is currently listed as an unclassified spell, as it merely activates a magic item instead of calling upon specific entities. A case could be made for it being a black magic spell (as the power of four ma-ō are stored within the talismans), but even then it would be a very special case (considering the talismans employ the powers of mazoku not belonging to the Slayers world). For now, we keep it under the unclassified category. --Pip25 08:53, October 10, 2010 (UTC) thank you for explanation.